weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Elizabeth Breuer's Writings
I received an envelope that read "Grandma Breuer's clipping etc typed by Dorothy to be printed some day??". The items of most interest can be found here. Poetry Little Button The poem, written in Liz's hand, reads (including misspellings): Little button off my coat It's about you this rhyme is wrote. When your on your nothing much, but when your off my suit's in dutch. Little button on my vest you've all stood the acid test, you are where you feel it the worst, but never-the-less none of you has burst. Little buttons on my pants your all there in spit of Nance, if you happen to go on blunders you will hold fast to my suspenders, Little button off my coat, it's your absence that gets my goat, it is you that cause's strife with my non-button conscious wife. Letters There is a notepad that appears to be written in Liz's handwriting and appears to be her transcriptions of notes she received. The notes seem to be messages and poems written by Liz's classmates at the I.C.A. (likely the Immaculate Conception Academy) at the end of the year (May and June 1911, right around Liz's 25th birthday). Anna Faber, May Mine Lieber "Lizzie", May 27, 1911 Now Lizzie don't forget this memorable day. When a number of the Second Normals wanted to have their way. And stray about the halls, and practice on the pianner and go uptown too. And then come into the study hall "Girls where have you been? A gentle voice would put in. Down at S... A.... office on "biz". The following girls must stay after supper. I need not write them down for I am sure you will remember. Oh! that famous meeting in the "Study Hall" By it the laws of N. N. were declared null and void. Oh! ho stay tomorrow morning. Boo hoo. May 31, 1911, Hooray for June 12. affecting a German accent Dat as azur(?) dummer(?) dat ich alo geschrieben hun, ya icf (?) hat eng good time tonight ich vor by de brudders visiting gangen, und hat eng good time. O! Lizzie never forget May 7, the day we had our hair parted in the (center) Nit, and what followed in the Science Room, and never forget the Intermediate (possibly the next page?) recital when - - - - was on parole. Oh! But wasn't that fun. Such nonsense as I have written here, but that is all I am famous for so never forget the "spoilt kid" that was your room-mate and all those glorious times we had in dormitory No 5. Don't forget to listen when Ed pops the "quisten" And send me an invite. Remember me always, Anna M. Faber Cascade, Ia. Forget me not. L1P1.jpg L1P2.jpg L2.jpg ---- Carrie Kilburg Dubuque, Iowa. Dear Old Pal Time will soon be here, When we must part. And then dear oh dear What shall be our lot. Even if you are far away From me and all the rest I'm sure that you'll say You'll never forget me, the best. (Nit)(?) My dear remember the happy days We have spent at the I.C.A. Tho' some of them were gloomy, They were also quite roomy. Remember the grand march, And also teach your youngster to march. You'll see dear Lizzie, love verses I know not but always think that that love which is so great that it can not be expressed in words is the greatest and generally the most true. I am Lovingly, Carrie Kilburg, Alton, Iowa. Please do not forget this Alton kid, and write me long letters very, very often. Remember the moon. L1P3.jpg L1P4.jpg ---- Genevieve McNeil, June 3 I. C. Academy June 3, 1911. Dear Lizzie, May happiness ever be thy lot. Whenever thou shall be. And joy and pleasure light the spot Which is home to thee. Is the wish of your I. C. A. friend Genevieve McNeil ---- Frances Schimmel, June 3 Dear Lizzie, May happiness ever be thy lot Wherever thou shall be. And joy and peace light the spot Which is home to thee. Frances Schimmel(?) Cresco, Iowa Think sometimes of the little girl in the bed across the "June bugs". June 3, 1911 ---- Luber Konzen Dubuque, Iowa Mine Lieber Lizze. In this book of 1911 The pages fresh and fair May only peace, successs and love, Be written for you there. Remember me as your I. C. A. friend, I.C.A. friend, Luber Konzen, Farley, Iowa R.R. #17 The saddest fate of a school friend's heart Is to learn to love and then to part. Remember me as your old pew mate in the chapel and the time you tried to throw a prayer book under me so that I would have to sit on it and most of all don't forget to write to me. ---- Lucy Des Mond, June 10 Ia. Dear Lizzie; Drop one pearl in Memory's casket for me. Lovingly Lucy Des Mond 174 Wilson Ave Dubuque, Ia, June 10, 1911 ---- Unknown Dearest Friend, One day, Lizzie did say now listen dear, and you will hear a nice long letter if nothing better. I will read it to you, - Guess from who. Says I maybe from your mother, or your brother. ---- Dora Hinrich, May 16 Dear Lizzie, Live, Laugh, and Love while you can For there will be a time when you can't. If some time you feel blue, think of the days you spent with the I.C.A. and laugh. Dora M. Hinrich '11 May 16, 1911 ---- Unknown Dubuque, Ia Dearest Lizze: Remember the one(?) we ran the hill "up" Oh but it was great "stuff". The meeting at High School with the Educated - - - - The day we had our pictures "took". We got such, Oh such a "look" In short Remember all those old times spent at the "I.C.A." And I think it will do you good for a "Day" "Keep you feel still" "Don't be ruffling all over town." "Hurry up with your nose" When you go to bed Think of some one be sides "- - And Remember your Old "Hon' Bun". ---- Eugenia Huinker Dear Pal Lizzie, There lived a girl named Lizzie, She attended the I.C.A. She had a friend named Eugenia, Who attended the I.C.A. One day this friend Eugenia A rhyme she wanted to write But failed for want of a couplet That would rhyme with "Ed." Lovingly, Eugenia Huinker Calmar, Iowa. Class '11 ---- Lucile Kingsley Dearest Lizzie, When the golden sun is setting And the days of youth have fled. May your thoughts be often led. To remember the times at the I.C.A. Your I.C.A. pal classmate Lucile Kingsley, Dubuque RFD#3. Iowa. Remember Henry Hudson, Hamlet! and these few precepts in they memory see thou character! The Vice President and the New Administration also "I am more or less under the influence of stage fright." also the Popular Educator! Remember our botanical expedition to Eagle Point. We'll be good to Ed, don't forget our good times at the I.C.A. and Write often to me - - - - at Dubuque R#3 "Class of 1911" ---- Ami Laird Javiers Dear Elizabeth - Human happiness has no perfect security but freedom, freedom none but virtue, and virtue none but knowledge; and neither freedom nor virtue nor knowledge has any vigor and immortal hope, except in the principles of the Christian faith and in the sanction of the Christian religion. Lovingly, Ami Laird Javiers ---- Cecilia Pauly, June 2 Small Study Hall June 2, 1911 Dearest Elizabeth When I, poor, elf, shall have vanished in vapor, May still my memory live on paper. Some write for pleasure, Some for fame But I write simply To sign my name. Lovingly, your neighbor in the "March". Cecilia Pauly 1839 Washington St. Dubuque, Iowa I.C.A ---- Catherine Rochford, July 3 Small Study Hall Dear Lizzie, To learn to love. And then to part. Is the saddest fate. Of I.C.A. girls hearts. Remember the nice little name you had for me. As the days and the weeks and the years spin on, May time his best handi-work (do) I'm weaving a bright silken web, that shall form, A mantle of joy for you. your I.C.A. friend and next door neighbor Catherine Rochford Sumner, Ia July 3, 1911 May future with her golden key unlock but happy days for thee. Is the wish of your I.C.A friend. Don't forget to write to me once and a while. ---- Pearl, June 6 I.C.A. June 6, 1911 My dear Lizzie. Within this book so pure and white Let none but friends presume to write. And let each word with welcome given Direct the redress Thoughts to heaven. Just a few more days and we will be separated far and wide. Although we are not together I will ask you to not forget your I.C.A. friend. Pearl Horsfield Epworth, Iowa Send me a card once in a while. Pearl. ---- Mary Breuck Dear Lizzie: Don't worry about the future The present only thou has The future will soon be here And the present will soon be past. Don't forget our botany expedition when I forgot my coat. Your I.C.A. classmate Mary Breuck R.R. 5 Dubuque, Iowa. ---- Anna Clark, June 3 June 3, 1911 To dearest Lizzie. A Greeting full of kindness I spend for you today. And may the sun of happiness Gild all your future way Your old I.C.A. Pal Anna Clark Clemant, Iowa Forget me not Lizzie never forget detouring? Christmas vacation we had some one to play for us after all, eh?. Oh you peanut brittle. I am not afraid of butcher knives are you Lizzie? Above all write to me. ---- Marie Busch, June 5 Small Study Hall June 5, 1911 Dear Lizzie, When rocks and hills divide us, And me no more you see Take up your quill and paper and drop a line to me. Your I.C.A. schoolmate, Marie Busch 107 Queen St. Dub. Ia. ---- Lucille Presley, June 5 I.C.A. June 5, 1911 Dear Lizzie Your album is like a garden, In which you ask your friend to sow I'll plant a sweet "Forget-me-not" And see if it will grow. Yours sincerely Lucille Presley ---- Margie, April 3 Dubuque, Iowa April 3, 1911 Dear Lizzie, - "Now Lizzie dear Sit up and hear About a time at the I.C.A. Twas on January 2, 1911 Two girls just a little gay, Had not yet risen at seven. Twas bitter cold, Now don't get bold. When Liz at last rubbed her eyes, And said. "O. . . k, should we get up? Margie slept as sound as a pup Was none, you know, of the early rising guys. Now Margie and Lizzie You'd better get busy If ever to heaven you'd get For there you may know, St. Peter isn't slow To shut the gate on you, you bet! Your I.C.A. chum Margie. L20P1.jpg L20P2.jpg ---- Malinda Gollobitz, May 16 Dear Lizzie. I gif you a violet in token dot I'm glad ve met. I hope ve may alreaty yet. Once more again together get. Always keep in mind the good and hard times spent at the dear I.C.A. Especially May 7th, 1911. The Sunday our pictures were taken and all the great events that happened after, O I shall never forget. Last but not least, don't forget that wonderful story of our favorite "Hamlet". "And these few precepts to etc. To be or not to be. That is the question, whether or not to refuse Ed. when he comes by the way to give his dear Lizzie a spin in the auto. Decide for yourself, you know best. But whatever you do, be not to severe with him, for fear he might leave you forever, and then what? Advice of your pal Malinda "Member of Glee Club" Never forget to write to Malinda Gollobitz Cascade Box 217 Iowa May 16, 1911 Graduate of 1911 L21P1.jpg L21P2.jpg ---- Anna Mihulka Dear Lizzie, The time is swiftly passing by, When we must bid adieu We know not when we meet again, So these lines I leave with you In after years when you are old and gray, Imagine "you" getting old, When you think of the good times spent in the I.C.A. How we practiced the grand march, but you must ponder, To forget me would be the greatest blunder. Yours sincerely, Allthough merely Anna M. Mihulka of the City of Dubuque 115 Clifford Str O yes thats the address just exactly. L22P1.jpg L22P2.jpg ----